


Friday the Thirteenth

by missdaisyone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at horror, Friday the 13th - Freeform, M/M, Mortals, No Gods, hazel is not related to nico, scaaaary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdaisyone/pseuds/missdaisyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth invites some friends to her mom's old cabin. She didn't mention that it happened to be haunted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday the Thirteenth

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! I'm soooo sorry. I tryed to post this on Friday the thirteenth but I couldnt. Then it set me back when my fucking laptop decided to crash on me litterly the moment before I was going to save it, so I had to rewrite what I had, ON MY PHONE!!! I've never done horror writing at all before, so I am kind of nervous. I also changed the abilities of the monster a little bit but not a lot ( I didn't really change the abilities it's just like part demon or something) I tied to make this one chapter but I was at my month limit so I'm gonna have to make it more than one. Don't know how many though, Hopfully only another one or two. Also don't know when I'll upload it.
> 
> comment, kudos, anything really
> 
> instagram:percicoshipper

~'PERCY'S POV'~

I didn't even want to come in the first place. Somewhere deep in the wood with nothing but the old mansion and grave yard around? No thanks, I don't want to be here. I'm just leaving. Yep, im going to turn around and go back to the car. 

"Perce, we're do you think your going?"

I turned back around to face the old disgusting cabin. The old wood looked like it could cave in any second, and the dead vines growing up really helped with the look. It really was something out of a horror film, the only thing missing was the rain, lightning, and the darkness that is night. Well, it wouldn't be long before it is dark, it's already four a clock. A very late start.

I looked at all my friends walking up the porch to the front door. This is why I'm doing this, for them.

First we have me, the cutest most lovable guy you could ever meet, not to mention a very flexible cheerleader in high school, and boyfriend of Nico Di Angelo. The kindest, sweetest, hottest guy in school, and a cliché as this sounds, he's also the quaterback on the schools football team, and one of the biggest guys here next to Charles and frank. Frank is another huge guy on the football team, dating Hazel, who's is always nice to everyone with the exemption of Drew Tanaka (don't even know who invited her). Drew has two sisters, Piper and Silena (my best friend). Everyone says Pipers the most beautiful girl in school, and Silena is the head cheerleader. Drew is jealous of both of them so she's a bitch. Next Jason, he's dating Piper, also on the football team. And we can't forget about Annabeth, this is her mom's cabin after all. I think she only invited us because she likes to plan things. And one of my personal favorites, Leo fucking Valdez. He can fix anything and is one of the funniest people I know. His brother is Charles, he's dating my bestie Silena, and again huge guy and on the football team. And Reyna, the fiestiest girl to live. Last but not least, one of my good friends, Grover. He may smoke a little to much but I still love him. Hell, I love them all (expecially Nico) that's why I'm here, so Damn it im gonna try my gods Damn hardest to get through this.

"You know I don't want to go. I have a bad feeling" I complained. I grabbed his uper arm and looked up at him with my big puppy-dog eyes. 

"I know babe, me too" He kissed the top of my head and threw his arm over my shoulders.

We walked through the doors of the huge mansion, and let's just say, it looks smaller on the outside. The first room was the living room. It had black leather couches, a big flat screen tv, a huge chandelier, and fancy ass rugs. Walking through the next set of doors there was the kitchen. A big, roomy, kitchen with stainless steal appliances and an island with pots and pans hanging over it.

Left of the kitchen there was the dining room, it had a wooden table that you would probably see in a castle, with benches instead of chairs. Everybody was standing around Annabeth, at the end of the table, waiting or their sleeping arangments.

I was still staring in awe at the huge kitchen when Annabeth yelled at me to focus. 

" Perce, you'll be sharing a room with Silena. K?" She said. I turned around to face her, almost getting whiplash. This place is so weird.

" Ya, thats fine"

~'I hate doing this but: 3RD PERSON POV pov change'~

Percy didn't really mind sharing a room with Silena but with the weird vibe this house is giving off, he didn't want to be far from Nico. Nico had the same feeling, he would do anything to keep Percy safe so the idea of them not sharing a room, threw Nico off a little. 

"Where will Percy be sleeping?" Nico, being the overprotective boyfriend he is, asked.

Annabeth smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, lover boy, you'll be sharing a room with Charles and will be right across from Percy" she said.

Percy and Silena went a couple feet away to whisper to eachother, which seemed to get nobody's attention, but their boyfriends, because they do that quite often. 

"Silly, I don't like it here. Don't you feel... I don't know, watched?" Percy whispered 

"Totally, I just want to go to sleep and leave first thing in the morning" she stated.

" Me too. Let's go" Silena linked her arm with Percy as he lead them to the group, who were talking amongst themselves.

" Hey guys, we're just going to go to sleep. We'll see you in the morning. Annabeth what room are we in?" Silena asked.

Everyone looked disappointed, but Drew, she's a bitch. 

"Are you sure?" Jason asked 

"Ya, come on Perce, we're gonna have fun" Grover said

Percy looked around. He didn't want to disappoint his friends but he really didn't want to be here. Silena insisted that they were tired, so Annabeth told them their room was the first door on the left upstairs. Nico gave Percy his backpack and a kiss before telling him, he and Charles will be there in a little bit. 

Up in the room, it was the only one with one queen bed, All the other rooms had two small twin beds. Annabeth didn't want any couples sleeping in the same room and she knew Silena and Percy wouldnt mind sharing a bed. There was also a dresser, walk-in closet, and some other little stuff like a ceiling fan, some nick-nacks, stuff like that.

"So, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Silena asked while putting her pajamas on, which is just one of Charles shirts.

"Right when we wake up" Percy replied putting one of Nico's shirts on (his pajamas). Silena was staring at one of the dark corners of the room behind Percy.

"Silena are you ok?" Percy looked where his best friend was staring, making him freeze in terror. Red eyes were staring right at them. Dark, blood red eyes, boring holes into both of the teenagers. Walking out of the dark, you could see that it didn't have a body, it was just a dark figure.

"Percy, do you see that?" Percy nodded in response. The red eyed figure started walking towards them slowly, making Percy scramble away to hug Silena tightly.

The figure was now only two feet away from the frightened teens. Snapping out of shock, Percy yelled for Nico, Silena following his lead and yelling for Charles. As if the monster was shocked, it stood frozen for about two seconds before it heard the loud foot steps of the rest of the group quikly making their way towards the room. In five seconds flat the figure grabbed Percy's leg and started dragging him toward the closet.

"SILENA, HEEELP" he yelled, trying to grab onto something. Silena started screaming, not knowing what to do. Percy was dragged into the closet, the doors closing behind him. Silena ran to the closed doors and started yanking them open with all her strength. They wouldn't budge! It's like their locked from the inside.

Nico was the first one I'm the room looking confused, shocked, and a little scared. Everyone else was barging into the room not even a second after 

"Where's Percy?" He practically screamed.Silena was to shocked to speak and was not even making complete sentences

"Closet... dragged...monster...locked" she got out. Another scream from Percy was heard from inside the closet which got Nico running at the closed doors and forcefully pulling them. Charles was quik to be at Silena side, pulling her into his chest, when she started sobbing. 

Nico was still trying to open the doors when he got to mad and decided to kick the doors, successfully breaking them down.

Percy was silently crying curled up in the far right corner. Nico was fast to be at his side hugging him close. 

"Shhh, it's ok I'm here" Everyone was standing just outside of the now broken doors wide eyed. "What happened?"

The scared teen threw himself on Nico and squeezed him tight. 

Looking up everyone could see his red, puffy eyes. "I-It dragged me a-and threw me in the c-corner. Then i-it changed" He broke down into tears again. 

"What do you mean it changed?" Nico took his boyfriends face in his hands.

"At first he was just black m-mist and he changed t-to look like y-you" Nico put his head head into his chest so he could cry without anyone watching.

Nico turned his head to stare at Annabeth. "If this is some joke Annabeth, so help me gods I will-"

"NO" she shook his head franticly "I swear it's not a joke, I wouldn't do that"

Nico looked back at the smaller boy and saw that he wasn't crying anymore. He gently lifted him up bridal style, making sure his night shirt was covering up as much leg as possible. He carried Percy over to the bed with everybody still acting like idiots, not knowing what to do.

"Your being a drama queen. You don't actually believe him, do you?" Drew laughed 

"I don't know I mean, it doesn't sound possible" Leo added 

"I saw it happen. He's not lying" Silena screached

"Percy wouldnt just lock himself in a closet" Annabeth said "I know him better"

Percy stopped crying and was now putting on a pair of skinny jeans, not bothering to change his shirt, and handed his packed backpack to Nico.

"I know what I saw, and I'm leaving. I knew I shouldn't of come" he said

"Me too. Charles, come on" Silena already had her pants on and was giving her bag to her boyfriend. 

"This place is to fucking wierd" Nico agreed and was heading out the bedroom and toward the stairs dragging Percy by the hand, who was dragging Silena, who was dragging Charles. All the other teenagers were running behind them yelling 'no, don't go' or 'stay, im sure there is an explanation'.

Nico opened the front door ready to walk out but Annabeth grabbed Silenas arm, pulling her away from the rest of the group that was ready to go. 

"You can't go. We have to stay" she yelled. Percy let go of Nico and walked over to Silena grabbing her arm and puller her back.

"And why can't we go? Its not your decision" Charles yelled 

"You want the truth why I brought you guys here?" Annabeth asked 

"Annabeth, what do you mean the truth?" Hazel asked on the verge of tears. Frank hugged her trying to give comfort.

"Just listen" she started "I brought you here for a test. My mom always said she let something enter the house. It could only come if invited, so... she summoned it and gave it permission. But only on Friday the thirteenth." She had tears running down her face now. 

"But you have to believe me, I didn't think it was real!"

All the teenagers were shocked, not moving and barley even bl8nking, nobody spoke untill Leo broke the silence 

"B-but that just doesn't seem, possible" he whispered 

"Well I'm not staying to find out" Grover made his way to the door. Before he could get out, the door slammed shut and locked on its own. 

"We're not going anywhere. At least not until midnight" the hostess said 


End file.
